


Slushies

by IcyPassions



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, Secret Relationship, Slushies, Teasing, not sexual teasing lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21895228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyPassions/pseuds/IcyPassions
Summary: The McLaren boys go out for slushies. The Red Bull boys notice something...interesting.
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	Slushies

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a tweet from @gridtalks.
> 
> This work is entirely of fiction. Please don't share it outside of fanfiction circles!

Max and Alex chewed on Red Bull’s incredible catering as the scorching Barcelona sun beat down on the ground around their umbrella. Usually the McLaren duo of Carlos and Lando joined them, carting their own team’s food over to the Red Bull motorhome to hang out. However, they were absent this Saturday afternoon. Alex slurped up a mouthful of pasta and asked, “Hey, have you seen Carlos and Lando?”

“No, actually, I’m not sure where they’ve gone.” Max replied through his half-chewed vegetables.

Alex shrugged and continued eating, but when he looked back up from his plate Max was staring over his shoulder. “What’s up?” he questioned as he turned to see.

Walking down the paddock lane towards them were the Papaya Boys themselves, clutching red and blue slushies. The Red Bull drivers grinned at each other, then waved Carlos and Lando over. 

Max teased, “Hey guys, how was your date?”

Lando spoke. “It’s not a date, you idiot! We just went for slushies! It’s really hot.”

Alex wasn’t sure if it was an effect of them being under the umbrella, but he swore he saw Lando’s tongue colored purple.

“Ok, suuure, whatever you say!” Max retorted. He looked over at Alex, widening his eyes for a second. He’d seen it too.

“Well, we’re going to the garage then for quali. Good luck!” Carlos said as they turned and strolled away.

“Mate…” Alex started.

“Yeah. Their mouths were purple.” Max giggled.

“D’yknow what that means?!”

“Uh, yeah mate. They were having a nice makeout.”

“Holy shit. Should we tell the paddock?” Alex replied though nervous laughter.

Max plastered on his classic shit-eating grin.

Alex read his mind, and the two pulled out their phones and began typing away. The inevitable shitstorm was going to be glorious.


End file.
